Mia and Me - Episode 105
The Golden Son is the fifth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia arrives to Centopia to discover Lyria is about to give birth. They get the help of the Wind Unicorn to bring her to the Birth Grotto, and she gives birth to Onchao, a winged unicorn who can grow plants and sense pieces of the Trumptus. Plot Violetta continues to question Mia about her book, but Mia just ignores her. One of the members of Violetta's girl posse, Paula (who is also Mia's roommate) is starting to show some displeasure with the way she is treated by Violetta. Vincent helps distract Violetta from investigating further by "accidentally" spilling his drink on Violetta. Vincent asks more questions about what exactly the runes in the book are about, when Mia's bracelet starts glowing again. Mia finds herself having difficulty translating one of the runes, until Vincent suggests that it might be someone's name. Mia asks Vincent to leave, before heading to Centopia. The riddle speaks of wind, water and a golden horn, and that a new hope will be born through "Onchao". Arriving in Centopia, Mia learns that Lyria is having a foal, and she's close to giving birth. Mia, Yuko and Mo accompany the unicorns that help lead Lyria to the water unicorn's cave, but Lyria has trouble getting there, which is further complicated by the dark elves being out searching for unicorns nearby. Mo doubts the water unicorn will let them get close, but Mia points out that other unicorns are shy around elves too, but since they trust her, the water unicorn might be willing to listen to her. Mia and Mo eventually come across a cave with a painting on a wall depicting the four elemental unicorns. Mia notices the water unicorn swimming in the water inside the lake, and is able to call out to her. The water unicorn sends out a signal to alert the wind unicorn, fulfilling another part of the riddle. Meanwhile, Yuko and a group of other elves do their best to protect Lyria and the rest of the unicorns from Gargona and a group of dark elves. Just as Gargona reaches Lyria, the wind unicorn comes to the rescue and blows the dark elves away. The wind unicorn then helps carry Lyria the rest of the way to the cave. Making it safely to the water unicorn's cave, Lyria gives birth to a winged unicorn foal with a golden horn. Upon leaving the cave, the new foal, Onchao, proves to be able to make plants sprout in one of the areas Panthea had left completely barren. Realizing Onchao's great potential, the elves hope to keep his existence a secret from Panthea as long as possible. The elves and unicorns prepare to celebrate, but Mia is forced to return to her own world as her bracelet runs low on batteries. Upon returning to her own world, Mia goes to speak to Vincent who is waiting for her outside, and explains to him how the book was a present her father made for her before he died, and goes on to tell him what it actually is. Major events * Onchao is born. * The elves discover that Onchao can sense pieces of the Trumptus. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Wind and water, Golden horn, through Onchao new hope is born." * The elves meet two of the Elemental Unicorns in this episode: Wind Unicorn and Water Unicorn. References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes # Article on Mia and Me Wiki Category:Mia and Me Category:Mia and Me Episodes Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. Category:Shows on Nick Jr.